


Nothing Says 'Thank You' Like A Threesome

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Shooting gets called on account of snow. Before they leave the lot, J2 + M have a massive snowball fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to [Misha Collins Makes A Match](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10562721) but you don't need to have read that to read this

Jensen had lost the feeling in his feet about an hour ago, and his nose had gone numb about an hour before that. It was days like this that he really missed Texas and its warmth. He’d never had problems with blizzards and ice storms when he’d been at home. He was amazed that he’d been able to remember any of his lines with his brain half frozen like this.

“Dude, I have awesome news!”

Jensen heard Jared before he saw him, bounding across the ice with a beaming smile on his face. Jensen was amazed that for all his gigantic height Jared managed to stay on his feet.

“What is it, boy?” Jensen smirked as he adopted the tone of voice he used for the dogs. “Have you found an amazing stick you want to share with me?”

Jared laughed. “Better than that. Shooting’s been cancelled because of the snow.”

Jensen’s face fell. “Shit, man, really? We’re already behind as it is.”

“I told you he wouldn’t be happy.”

Misha joined them, walking across the lot at his own leisurely pace and typing into his phone with one hand.

Jared smirked. “You didn’t waste any time did you? Rallying the troops?”

Misha grinned and passed his phone over so Jared could read what he was posting to Twitter this time.

“The time to strike is now while defences are weak. First person to photograph a snow overlord will be rewarded.”

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.”

“Probably for the best,” Misha agreed sagely.

“Hey, I’ve just had an awesome idea,” Jared said with a grin that made Jensen feel more than a little nervous. Jared had already picked up a handful of snow and compacted it into a ball, and since Jared’s hands were huge, they were more like cannonballs than snowballs.

“Jared,” Jensen warned dangerously. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

But Jared wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Misha with a predatory and amused look in his eyes.

“Hey, Misha, can anyone enter your little contest?”

Before Misha could open his mouth to answer, the cannonball snowball had hit him square in the chest. Jared was cackling.

“Come on, Jensen, help me make a snow overlord.”

He was grateful not to be the target in Jared’s attack but, that being said, he owed Misha a hell of a lot for pushing him and Jared together while they’d been on vacation over the summer.

“Sorry, dude, you’re on your own here.”

Seconds later he was spluttering as a snowball hit him squarely in the face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Misha said with a look so innocent there was no way in hell it was sincere. “I was aiming for Jared.”

Well, that did it. Misha had just declared war. Not for the first time from what Jared had explained about the whole Twitter thing, but this time it was personal.

“Oh, you’re going down, Collins,” Jensen growled as he joined Jared in building an arsenal of snowballs.

“That’s what he said,” Misha shot back as he desperately tried to fight while being pelted by snow. With two against one the battle was over pretty quickly. Jared was laughing so hard that when he tried to take a photo of Misha with his phone it came out so blurred he was barely recognisable.

Jensen snapped one with his phone instead. “I guess that means I win the challenge. Except I don’t actually know how to get the photos from my phone onto my computer.”

“I’ll show you later,” Jared promised as Misha grinned and brushed the snow from his clothes and out of his hair. “So, come on, Misha, what’s this reward?”

Misha shrugged. “That’s up to Jensen, but can we discuss it in the car before my balls freeze off.”

“Yeah, I’d hate to have to explain that one to your minions,” Jared chuckled as they walked back to the waiting car.

“Or your wife,” Jensen added. “How is Vicki anyway? Still awesome and totally out of your league?”

“Totally,” Misha replied. “I’m just waiting for the day she realises I tricked her into marrying me.”

When Misha had first explained the nature of the relationship he had with his wife Jensen had found it more than a little strange. They were happily married but at the same time they slept with other people and they’d lived as a threesome with Vicki’s best friend for a while. It seemed to work for them, and the amount of trust they had in each other was amazing. Jensen wasn’t sure he could imagine sharing Jared with anyone, although they’d talked about it when Misha had first mentioned the whole threesome thing.

He glanced over at Jared and could tell Jared was thinking the same thing. It was one of those weird things that had started as a result of playing Sam and Dean and had sort of bled into their real lives, even more so now that that they’d become lovers. Jared gave a small nod of his head and that was all the confirmation he needed.

“Hey, do you want to come back to our place?” Jensen asked casually once they were all in the car. “You can grab a shower and Jared makes an awesome hot chocolate. Beats being on your own in a hotel room, right?”

Misha smirked. Damn his perceptiveness. But then he shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Misha continued to tap at his phone on the short journey back to their house and Jensen didn’t even want to imagine what he had posted on Twitter. Jared had assured him that Misha never talked about work online but that didn’t mean there couldn’t be a first time.

Luckily they arrived home before he could dwell on it too much. Jared pointed Misha in the direction of the shower while Jensen got some dry clothes for Misha to change into. It wasn’t like it was the first time Misha had worn his clothes anyway. He’d had it on good authority that there was a picture on the internet of Misha wearing Dean Winchester’s lederhosen. He suspected Jared had something to do with Misha getting hold of that costume but Jared had always denied it and Misha had refused to name his source.

By the time Misha emerged from the shower and wandered back into the kitchen Jared had the hot chocolate ready and handed Misha a mug. Jensen sipped his and let out a small moan of pleasure. Really, he could see why people got addicted to chocolate. It was like an orgasm in a cup. In fact, just drinking it had him half hard already.

Misha was amazingly quiet while they sat in the kitchen drinking their chocolate. So was Jared. It was kind of unnerving.

“So, what do you want?” Misha asked when he’d finished draining his mug. There was a thin chocolate moustache on his top lip. Jensen wanted to lick it away.

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “Jared and I were saying that we never really thanked you properly for helping us finally get together so we thought that maybe. . .”

Misha smirked. “Come on, Jensen, you can say it. We’re all adults here.”

Jared stepped forward at that point and Jensen had never loved him more. “Don’t be an ass, dude. You know this is new territory for us.”

The smirk fell from Misha’s face. “I’m not being an ass. Guys, if you can’t even tell me what you want then, trust me, you’re not ready to do this.”

“We’re ready,” Jensen said firmly. “Do you want to have a threesome with us?”

Misha smiled. “There, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips. It was sweet and tasted of Jared’s chocolate.

Misha pulled back and tugged Jared over to join them. “You know if you’re not comfortable with this I’d be happy to just watch you two and get myself off.”

Somehow, to Jensen at least, that would be more weird, so he shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed and he started slowly undoing the buttons on Misha’s shirt.

“Maybe we should move this upstairs,” Misha suggested as he started working at Jensen’s belt. “Unless doing it in the kitchen is a kink of yours?”

“Nope,” Jared said and took Misha and Jensen by a hand each and pulled them gently through the house and into the bedroom. Seeing the bed suddenly made the whole thing very real. Just thinking about what was going to happen had Jensen hard as he stripped out of his clothes.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Misha in various states of undress during costume fittings and the like, but this was the first time he’d seen him fully naked.

Jared let out a murmur of appreciation. “Christ, you two look hot together.”

“Yeah?” Jensen replied. “You enjoying the view?”

He pulled Misha close to him and kissed him, letting out a soft grunt when Misha squeezed his ass. He heard Jared let out a strangled moan behind them.

“I think your boy’s getting a little impatient,” Misha said with a smile when he pulled back from the kiss. “Jared, why don’t you go and lay down on the bed.”

Jensen’s whole body ached with need when he saw Jared lie down with his cock standing tall and waiting for him.

Misha moved across the room and sat down beside Jared.“You want me to take care of that for you?”

Jared nodded.

“Are you coming to join us?” Misha asked over his shoulder and it was only then that Jensen realised he’d stood there staring.

Jared moaned as Misha wrapped his lips around his cock and Jensen’s thoughts all but ceased as he watched. He never would have imagined he’d enjoy watching Jared getting a blowjob from someone else but damn it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Jensen crawled onto the bed and pressed a kiss to Misha’s shoulder blade as Misha continued to suck Jared. Then he trailed kisses down Misha’s spine until he reached his prize. There was lube in the dresser which, thankfully, was within arm’s reach. Jensen slicked up his fingers before slipping a single digit into Misha and slowly massaged him.

Misha let out a soft grunt as Jensen slid a second finger into him. He could feel Jared writhing beneath Misha, shuddering as he came close to climax.

“Fuck,” Jared gasped as he came, falling limp as Misha pulled back. Jensen knew now that he wanted to make Misha feel as good as he’d made Jared feel.

“Can I fuck you?” he whispered.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Misha replied as he brushed Jared’s sweaty hair away from Jared’s face.

Jensen had hoped that would be the answer. He’d already got the condoms ready and he tore into the little foil packet eagerly.

“Let me,” Jared said, gently manoeuvring Misha so that he was on his knees in the centre of the bed. He then took the condom from Jensen and slowly rolled it on for him. They leaned over Misha and kissed before Jensen gently stroked his hand over Misha’s back and down between the cheeks of his ass.

He eased into him carefully, familiarising himself with his new lover as he slowly started thrusting in and out of him.

“Tell me what you like,” he whispered. “I want you to enjoy it.”

He was vaguely aware of Jared laying down beside Misha and when he glanced down Jared’s hand was wrapped around Misha’s cock and he was stroking him.

“Feels good,” Misha moaned. “God, you both feel so good.”

Jensen increased momentum and Jared matched his rhythm as they stroked and fucked him together, so perfectly in sync that they didn’t even need to communicate what they were doing with words.

Jensen could feel Misha bucking and writhing beneath him and the air was already thick with the smell of sweat and Jared’s come. His hands were gripping Misha’s shoulders tightly and he knew there would be bruises in the morning. Man, the girls in makeup were going to kill him for that.

“Jared,” Misha gasped. “I’m gonna. . .”

Jared didn’t pull away. He continued stroking Misha until he shuddered and came, falling limp beneath Jensen.

Jensen was close to coming now. He could feel it building up inside him as he continued to move in and out of Misha who was still writhing beneath him.

“Fuck!” Jensen gasped as he came, collapsing sideways so that he landed beside Misha rather than on top of him.

“Christ, that felt good,” he whispered half to himself and half to the others.

“I can’t feel my arm,” Jared groaned.

“Sorry,” Misha replied and wriggled a little so Jared could free himself.

“I don’t even care,” Jared giggled when his arm was free and slung across Misha and Jensen. “That was awesome.”

Misha nodded. “I gotta say, guys, I should do you favours more often if this is how you say thank you.”

Jensen snorted. “I don’t know about Jared but I don’t really want to wait that long. Besides, it’s not like you can get us together more than once.”

“Maybe we should have a big fight and break up so Misha can get us back together again. Misha, I promise I won’t hit you this time.”

“Awesome,” Misha murmured into Jared’s shoulder. “I’ll get right on that as soon as I’ve slept.”

“You’re just full of good ideas.”

Jensen shifted closer so that he could hold Jared and Misha as he slept.

He had never been happier.

The End


End file.
